yumeiropatissierefandomcom-20200215-history
The Jerks
The Jerks are 3 Sweets Spirits named Kasshi, Andy and Narci. They are look-alikes and chibi versions of the human Sweets Princes. Kasshi is Kashino's look-alike, Andy is Andou's look-alike and Narci is Hanabusa's look-alike. They later on change their names to Sweet Princes. Their names are shortened versions of their human look-alikes. Narci is the only exception since his name comes from the word 'Narcissist' to suit Hanabusa's personality. Like there looks alikes, Kasshi's specializes in chocolate, Andy who specializes in Japanese sweets, Narci who specializes in candy art. Originally, the three were normal sweets' spirits until Kasshi stole a recipe book from the Sweets Kingdom Museum in order to win a sweets making competion. Soon after winning, they were caught and had their spoons taken away by the Queen and banished. The three decided to use wooden spoons with no magical properties as their replacement and lived in the woods. They ended up becoming 'The Jerks' who always played tricks on Vanilla and other spirits. When on New Year's Day, Amano Ichigo went to visit the sweets kingdom. She and the other spirits encountered the jerks after stealing Vanilla's fruits. Once they were caught, they told Ichigo their story and Ichigo said she was certain that if the Queen tasted their sweets, she would forgive them and return their spoons. Narci and Andy explained that Kasshi had always felt guilty for getting them involved in his plan and having them punished by the Queen along with him and that was why Kasshi was the meanest, and the leader of the three. Later that evening in the sweets kingdom, a party was being thrown for the Queen's coronation anniversary and many sweets as well as lights were displayed in the dark and the jerks went up to the palace in a giant (a spirit's idea of giant) robot-like machine made entirely out of sweets. When Ichigo jumped in it's way, the candy robot exploded and the Queen tasted a part of it and forgave the jerks for being jerks.From then on they changed, they matured during the seasons. At another event, Ichigo asked the jerks for help to find the recipe for her grandma's strawberry tart and they suggest she checks in the sweets kingdom museum. They manage to sneak in together along with Vanilla and open the locked door to a special room with only the best recipes invented by humans. They get caught and are all put into a prision together and are later released after Ichigo passes a test from her grandma's spirit. Their next feature was when Koshiro Miya's spirit - Marron, decided to finally pick a partner. The jerks were treated as slaves by Marron like Miya's servents are, and the four of them went to the human world. After Marron pair's with Miya, the jerks were abandoned and cared for by the chairman and at the time Honey (Mari's sweets spirit) found them and asked the jerks how they got to the human world then the jerks eplained to Honey how they got there with Marron (Miya's sweets spirit) and later Honey helped them go back to The Sweets Kingdom and said she will talk to the queen for them. Category:Sweet Spirits